


12 Hours

by 1975sam



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, College, Elevator Sex, Hate Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I suck at tags, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, POV First Person, Powerbottom!Harry, Prep, Rimming, Sex, Sorry on 1st POV, Top Louis, Trapped In Elevator, harrys pov, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975sam/pseuds/1975sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If two people who hated/couldn't stand each other got stuck together in an elevator for 12 hours, what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Hours

12 hours.

I absolutely hate living in flats but i HAD to just suck it up because its all i could afford that was in walking distance of my Uni. I despise my flat the most because my next door neighbor, Louis Tomlinson. He is so disrespectful, loud, annoying, and a dumb arse. He has parties all the time, dont even get me started on his sex nights. The walls are so paper thing when it comes to the noises and i find it difficult to concentrate that im forced to leave and go to a library to focus.

. . . . . .

Its Friday and finally my last class of uni just finished. When i arrive home im really not in the mood to climb up 2 levels of stairs just to get to my shit excuse of an apartment. So i decided to take the elevator. (Yes, these apartments have an elevator because so many senior citizens live here. And they also break down, a lot. Though im willing to take that lazy risk.) As im about to enter the enclosed metal room, Louis walks in quickly before me, making me drop my books and journals.

"God dammit." I say under my breath obviously annoyed.

"Oh shit i am so sorry!" Louis then bends down to help me pick everything up. Im also picking everything up, well, also because i dont want him around my stuff, touching it with his icky fingers. He picks up everything and stacks it together in a neat pile and hands it over. I push my curls back and huff. I snatch the papers.

"Thanks." It comes out sarcastic and rude but at this point i really dont care.

"Look, i know its hot but no need for the attitude." Louis says back and i walk into the elevator, rolling my eyes and ignoring him. Im not going to walk up the stairs and i dont want to feed his ego, making himself feel like he runs this shit hole. I stand my guard and just use the elevator. I stand in the corner of the elevator holding my books to my chest as he enters as well. He gives me a strange look as he pushes the button to the second level.

"What is your problem?" Louis finally speaks up and i get even more annoyed.

"My problem?! You-" Then the elevator just comes to a complete stop. You have to be kidding me!!

"Well, shit. Now im stuck in here with you." He says.

I roll my eyes, "You arent the only one who is pissed off over it." I snap back at him.

He rolls his eyes as well and pushes the button simultaneously.

"Look, can we just calm down for a second?" He says. I sigh and relax just a little bit.

"Fine, Im going to do my studies." I sit against the wall of the cool metal and open up my book.

"Really?"

"Well, there isnt much else to do."

"Do you have your phone on you?" Louis desperately asks me.

"No, i never take my cell to classes. I have no use for it over there." I say and cross my arms being sarcastic as possible.

"Are you ser- okay." He puts his hands up in defense and slides down to sit on the other side of the elevator away from me. Good.

"Why, where's yours?!"

"Upstairs. I only went down to get my mail." He sighs in desperation into the palms of his hands.

"Well i guess we're stuck here. . . for now." I say as i start to read my lesson chapter.

And then, we sat there, silent, for at least two hours straight if not more. Louis would at times try the buttons and look for emergency exits. He would pace back and fourth banging on the walls. I have my watch on me and its only 5:45pm.

. . . . .

"This is hell." He speaks up and i close my book. I think i finished my lesson.

"I hear ya."

"What are you studying?" He seems curious.

"After two almost three hours of silence, you finally ask me?"

"Is that bad? Jesus mate, there isnt much else to talk about."

"Law."

"Is it difficult?"

"Kind of, but i enjoy it enough to commit to learning it, i guess." I shrug and look up to where he is leaning up against the wall.

"Hm." Then again theres silence.

. . . . . .

"Why do you despise me so much? Like you roll your eyes when i speak and dont even look at me. You're fucking quiet. I dont even think we know each others names! But i do know you live next door to me upstairs."

"You just arent very respectful of others, Louis." I finally speak out. It was suppose to come out sooner or later anyway.

"I do have respect." He barks back," Wait how do you know my name?!"

"No, you really dont have respect because your parties go from 7 to 6 the next morning, and i know your name from the dates you had in your bedroom that is right next to mine." I cant help but kinda smirk a bit, teasing him. Making him feel embarrassed and shitty over it. He blushes.

"Yeah, um, about that. Im actually sorry. I had no idea the walls were that paper thin. . . So, what is your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry what?"

"Styles."

"Oh, thats a nice name. It will sound great in the courts." He mocks me.

"Ha-ha." Im once again sarcastic.

"Hey, no need to get sassy." He smiles and sits down next to me. I scoot a little bit away.

"Im truly sorry for disturbing your peace. I will cut it down, i promise. As long as you promise not to be so stuck up and proper, Harry."

"Am not." I defend.

"You are, dont fight me on this."

I sigh and just let it go. Whatever. I really want to leave this awkward feeling situation. I agree to be "cool" with him just so he could shut up.

"We're cool." I say stubbornly and he smiles. Then he continues to talk, and talk, and talk about his life. I couldn't help but also talk about mine. Minutes turn into hours and its already 11pm.

"Honestly we have been stuck in here for 11 hours. Shouldn't the power come on by now?!" I shout getting frustrated by the small space that surrounds me. I start to punch the walls and Louis gets startled.

"Hey, Harry, chill out its fine. The power will come on soon."

"No, Louis im not going to 'chill' because i have been stuck here with YOU this whole time!" Im raging.

"I thought we were good?!" Louis stands to his feet and is getting annoyed as well. Im pacing back and fourth letting the anger suffocate me.

"No! I dont think I'll ever actually be "cool" with YOU ever. Want to know why? I'll tell you why, Its because yo-" Then I'm immediately cut off by Louis' lips crashing onto mine. His lips are moving so tenderly against mine in a way that makes me forget why i even despise him so much. All this hate has turn into lust as he pushes me up against the wall. Kissing my jaw and neck trailing to my chest. I moan out a little as i start to get hard in my tight jeans. I moan.

"You're so fucking hot when you get mad, you know that?" Louis grinds up against me, making my cock rub against the material of my briefs. I moan out again and louis takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth tasting me. I taste him, he is so flavorful that i put my hand on the back of his neck and push him further against me, also grinding against him. He finally moans and i grind harder against him. He starts to unbutton my shirt and licks my chest. My eyes are screwed shit from this sudden contact. I pull him in closer to me and rip his shirt off of him. I fall straight to my knees to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans to get to him.

"I didnt know you were a needy slut. Mmm, are you going to suck daddy?" He sounds so fucking sexy. I look up at him and nod looking into his ocean blue eyes. I pull down his black jeans and boxers and grab his hard cock. Holy shit he looks amazing. I kiss on his happy trail a little bit and tease him. I blow cool air on his head and smear the precum all over it. He moans and grabs a fist full of my curls and i groan. I take off my shirt completely as i kiss his cock. He's now leaning up against the wall and he's breathing heavy looking down at me. I place my tongue on the slit of his cock and swirl it. He grips on my hair harder as he inches me closer. I finally put my whole mouth on it and suck tenderly. Bobbing my head as i look up into his eyes mesmerized by him. Only a few hours ago i was about to kill him, but right now i really want to fuck the shit out of him.

"H-Harry, im gunna co-me." He's panting really hard now.

I immediately stop deep throating this beauty and look up at him, i proceed to nod my head.

"I want you to fuck me louis." I whisper as i stand up and grind against him. He groans and bites his lip as he unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down along with my briefs. I cant help but moan when he begins to jerk me so pleasantly. I go down to the floor and pull him down with me, kissing his now swollen lips from my sweet assault.

"You're so hard for me Harry."

"Y-Yes."

"Get on your fours baby." He kisses me one last tine as i turn and im now on my hands and knees. My bum is in his face. I feel a kiss on my right cheek as his hand squeezes the other.

"You're so pretty." He hums against my hole and i feel him rimming me. My arms feel weaker as he licks me sweetly.

"L-louis, i n-need you." I moan out as i push my arse further into his face. I want more.

"Patience, babe." He then starts to thumb my hole and slowly pushes it into side making me yelp in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, fuck Louis." Im panting as im touching myself, im so needy for him.

"Tell me how much you can stand me harry." He groans into my ear.

"I cant fucking stand you." I moan out the 'you' as he adds another finger into my hole, fingering me.

"Louder."

"I cant stand your presence!" I groan and squeeze my eyes. I feel like im getting closer to my climax. No, no, not yet. I want him.

"L-louis, im so close."

I hear him smirk at he smacks my arse and pulls out his fingers. I look back and see him in my peripheral vision, sucking his fingers.

"Oh, Louis." I moan and i slowly sway my arse side to side. He then finally sits up and i feel his cock against my opening. Oh fuck. Im whimpering as he slowly slides in the head.

"Oh, Louis, more." I lay my face on the cold tile floor as my arms have gotten to weak to hold me up. Then, louis slide his cock deeper inside of me.

"You like that Harry?" He's now kissing my spine leading to my neck and as he kisses closer to my neck he is also driving himself deeper inside my tight hole.

"Fuck me already!!" Im finally getting angry at him again.

"As you wish. . ." He proceeds to slam into me making me yell out his name in pain and pleasure. He's thrusting into me making me feel so vulnerable. The elevator walls are bouncing with the sounds of our skin clapping against each other. I look to the side of the elevator way and see a faded reflection of louis fucking my ass.

"Oh, L-louis you're so big and you make me feel full." I moan out loud and louis does too. I then feel louis reach around under us and starts to jerk me. My moans and groans are multiplying as I'm finding it more difficult to breath.

"Louis, I'm so fucking close." I bounce back into him as he thrusts into me. The feeling is electrifying.

"Me too curly. Im going to fill you up so good baby." Louis then kisses my spine once again and I finally come, spilling all of it into louis' hand as I breath out short rapid breaths unraveling from my instant climax. Louis then sticks his index finger into my mouth making me taste myself. I quickly proceed to suck on magnificent fingers aking me moan my name. Louis then finally comes and pulls out and collapses next to me, looking flushed. His eyes are glossy and his cheeks are red. Yeah, he was good. I turn on my back and look at my watch, its now midnight. I sit up as i pull my clothes back on and i toss louis his clothes so he could also get dressed.

"That was amazing, I'm not going to lie." He says as his pulls his jeans back up.

"Yeah." I sit against the wall and stare at my watch, asking myself if we will ever get out. As im about to start yelling to get out of this small metal box, the elevator starts back up.

"Wow, that was great timing." Louis says as he slips his shirt on.

"Thats so weird." I say standing up collecting my books and journals.

"Oh, you got a little um.. Here i got it." Louis then leans in and licks the corner of my mouth were there was a little bit of come left. I couldn't help but blush but it wouldn't matter because I'm already crimson from the sex.

"T-thanks..." The doors finally open and we're welcomed by cool air of the hallway. Since we live right next to each other, we just walk together. Avoiding conversation because of what just happened. I reach my door, pull out my key and quickly unlock it. I open the door and look back at Louis who is standind at his door, about to unlock it as well.

I look him in the eyes and say, "Oh and for the record, I cant stand you." I smirk and get inside disappearing from his view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

IM SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES I JUST WROTE THIS REALLY QUICK.


End file.
